The ending Line
The Ending Line Arc The ending line is the end and the mother of all wars in "Paralel Worlds". This war ends all of the worlds and includes all of them into battle, usually all of their strongest and powerfull warriors, sorcerers, gods, abominations, scientists, humans, mutants, ect. It can surpass withouth a doubt all of the other wars, and it is the only war that can have a litle bit of all emotions together: Sorrow, Fear, Hope, ect. The battle has 3 parts, each one of them with alot of heroes and villains being killed. As usual, sides are choosen, but however the sides are many: the good side (Commanded and gathered by RoyalD, Kat and CloudyD), the evil side ( Commanded and gathered by Andre, the Emperor of Darkness, Father, and Afonso, father of Andre), and the neutral side (Commanded and gathered by Ric alone, yet it may have many commanders on his side to rule) . The places for each one are revealed , starting on the "Frosz Empire" , where the battle begins his course; then, it takes a continue on the "Lands of the Forgotten Destiny", and in the end, it takes place on "Armagiedon", the wasteland of all worlds and the final place to take charge of the battle. It is unknown how many are or how many will be, but it is clearly possible that each villain and hero will take their side: For example, while'' Moon-Bella ''has picked to be on the'' "good alliance"'' , the twins Fira and Watera ''have chosen the ''"evil alliance"; on the opposite side of both of this alliances, the "God of Death" Deum chose "the neutral alliance". '' It is obvious that, like many other battles that have taked his place on the series, that each individual has his motive to be on the side. However, this is a strange manner to say , as the heroes that once had fought the villains are picking sides also: some are in the evil side, as a propper maner of revenge or to kill as many, then a betrayel. Neverthanless, the most balanced side is the neutral alliance, due to the not overpowered warriors it have, and it has the ones that most likely think before doing on the battlefield. For example, Deum has proved his worth and skill on the battlefield, as he is the only one in the series that has never died ,or that has never been hitted. Probably a warrior of this amazing skills would be worthy for the "good alliance" or the "evil alliance" . However, Deum have chosen the neutral side due to once had an alliance with Ric and , since that alliance was not ever been broken for millenia, Deum chosen to stay with Ric, thus the neutral side have gain a worthy and powerfull ally. The names below are the lists of each side, and althou it may be many, the roster of each will drop amazingly to a few litle at the end. They are: The good alliance/The neutral alliance /The bad alliance /The last fighters ''Preparations and results for the Ending Line Of all the three sides, the good side is the most cautious of them. By knowing that Andre would have so much powerfull strenght and magic-wise allies on his side, as well with R admissing and reviving some dead ones, Royal engaged a full-time plan to ensure protection and safety towards his city. But despite all of his efforts, it seems that Andre and R's lines are the ones who could overcome everything and win the final battle of all the sides. The preparations where simple: *''The evil side ''secured, at first place, some bases of the Frosz Empire, and while collecting (with full sucess) the "Iconus", they had also managed to take a hostage at the entire war to keep: Fanta. With that, not only they had gained some intel, but also a secure for a trade. With Andre commanding his troops, and with some living villains being at his side, Andre was ensuring total victory for his side. *''The neutral side'' was acting on the sidelines at the first few encounters: Deum and Jackson where the " Sentrys", entrusted by R to gain some intel. With Jackson down, and Deum with the object R has seeked, it was ensured for the latter that, not only some few heroes and villains where to be resurrected, but also it would be granted a new body and powers for himself, wich motivated him to endure the battle until it was time to act. *''The good side ''was the most cautious: knowing that the evil side was keeping up ahead, they ensured ambushes and entrusted on the villagers to act inocently, while the latters would spy on all the persons who have passed, thou they clearly didint saw the outcome of the first few battles. And the result's where at the view: *''The evil side ''has gained too much intel: as they had obtained the "Iconus", 'Andre would gain even more magic power from it, obtaining and drawing some of the ancient '"Koltunkar" writtes, taked from his own dimension. As that, also he gained a hostage to manage: Fanta. Albeit having a hostage of his own, Fanta eventually manages to escape with some info for the good side, thou Andre showed his unique trait of ending things: by displaying his speed, he puted himself on the battlefield, with his first casuality: Fanta. This caused a mix of rage and fear at Royal, wich the latter vowed to eleminate his own brother. Thou it seems that the evil side was clearly losing at the end, it caused too many fair deaths among the living, and thus it caused a massive casuality on the end of the war, whereas Andre spends the last attack to destroy the planet, albeit the fact that the survivors would be already away. *''The neutral side ''was the one side that either won or lose too much: R's only goal was to achieve and gain supremacy, thus conquering the world for himself. His true goal thou was to fuse his own soul with his brothers, creating the perfect body for himself to control, and then to control and seize the world to his own bidding. In the mist of the war, the neutral side has losed many of his own, such as Deum ,whoms profiencity was, in fact, too much indespensable to the side. Neverthanless, the neutral side had gained far more ground than the other sides, thus conquering the war for himself, and providing itself to be the winner, even thou Andre had the planet destroyed, thus killing R in the process. *''The good side ''was the only side that had many losses to count. Not only many where injured, as in fact the Frosz Empire was tottally crushed in the process, thus making a huge loss on the lifes of the good side. Whereas it is destroyed, when or by who, it is unknown. Royal, on the other hand, manages to secure the victory, proving that even the weakest link has always a backup plan to secure peace. In Royal mind, the latter knew that it was impossible to win the war, unless if the two brothers would fight against each other. With this happening, the latter evacuated everyone, securing mostly the heroes at his own side. ''The Reunion of the brothers Of all the battles that began along the series this is, to date, which culminated and ended all chances of survival for both the side of evil, to the side of good and to the side of neutral. It started from the last chapter of the penultimate season: Andre was dead. But do not take long for her devoted worship him back to life. With this in mind, and with too many losses to bear, Andre would get a situation of crisis, destroying everything and all face the reigning once and for all on the entire galaxy. But he was not the only one with this idea in mind. Royal, which in turn could help the troops and friends cared for the wounded, was attacked outside the walls for a novice group of thieves. As such, they ended up dead by Royal, not that it can try to resolve the situation. Shortly after this incident, Royal tried to talk to his brother, to no avail. Andre defend its principles, proposing full reign over the galaxy, thus leaving alone all his enemies. Royal, to hear such barbarities, countered these arguments, defending the welfare of the societal and people, as well as the growth of each civilization with its own customs, and not for one that everyone should follow. With one to advocate peace, and the other to defend the war, none of the brothers would be willing to accept a treaty or an agreement.However, both agreed on one thing: they would give their all in the last battle between them, with the winner to claim the galaxy and its destination, including all these civilizations, all populations, all the sons and daughters of the nation, all species, all that would exists on the outside and inside the galaxy, would be the prize of this battle. After both emerge from the ruins where they met for such talk, Andre sensed that would need allies. Once you realize that, once recruited two indispensable allies for the war: One Father, one of the greatest allies ever built in the story of Andre, and Mr.Skull, one of the mercenaries in the galaxy. By having these two great names of weight on your team and troop, many began to join their cause. The troops were to increase immediately, something unusual even. Within days, more than one hundred thousand specimens, all united by one cause, and all united by one man: Andre. However, it would not be a war if one side had absolute certainty that the other side did not do the same. Royal also met his warriors, came to the same amount that the side of evil. After that, spread the word that brought together two magnificent warriors to the great battle, in order to help: CloudyD, another of the brothers, and PedroD, once angry with his brothers, he joined with Royal and CloudyD and left their dispute to get the part to save his brother's wrath and intrigue that he created within his mind. However, something that failed in the thesis of the two sides. Something that would cost them dear in the future. They just realized that ... when it was too late. Preventing any attacks or clashes, too early to start a war of such magnitude, Andre and Royal built and created the unique walls that would be the strongest in the entire series, called "Existence of duty." It gathered the troops, Andre decided to expand his army by recruiting more warriors and barbarians existing as well as some evil ninjas and mercenaries, rogue spirits and so on. Royal, by knowing these news the spy Andre troops, was to recruit princes and kings of other kingdoms, to achieve peace finally. With the troops gathering from both sides, the war would begin. But in the middle of chaos and confusion which is directly providing so rapidly, PedroD realized that if someone were to forget this crucial battle. And at the same time this was happening, Andre also realized that someone was missing in this equation: The older brother, R. The missing piece of the puzzle While Andre and his younger brother (now enemy) Royal were preparing their troops for the great battle, R was hiding in the shadows, prepared to regain his place as supreme fighter and supreme governor of the universe. For this, he relied on external aid of the galaxy (more or less, he asked the great guardian of the shadows Têrio Õrõ to open the gate to the realm of Mirizanke, the valley of death of the life of the underworld). While meeting the troops to his side R was the only ones who bringed back from the dead aid for their part, such as Deum or the Emperor of Darkness (who was trapped inside a prison around the cosmic realm of Mirizanke). However R was not willing to get only the dead to be at his side. By abducting the rails 10 citizens of the villages closest to the Blue Port Vila, R took them to the site clearcut for the sacrifice, preparing them with robes and symbols throughout the body, ultimately sacrificed them. With the ritual done, R managed to invoke the Gods of space and time, Iluz (the god of space) and Zuli (the god of time.). R began by asking if he knew how he could rely on his old body back, thus absorbing their power and become supreme once again. Iluz answered in a theoretical way, putting the question of how R would ever "get your body back on top in perfect condition" with a fairly preleminar, typical of Iluz. Iluz, during the beginning of his theory, proposed a condition to R: If this gave you a reason excellently well established and proven sufecientes so much like his brother Iluz, reestablish the body of R, and get even more power to R. Prelude Battles As all three sides are preparing for war, the evil side is the first to start their movement, trying to capture the '"Iconus'" from the good side at '" Leoa's Inn", on the '''Frosz Empire West Side. 'The "Iconus" robbery' :Location: Leoa's Inn, Frosz Empire West side. :Combatants ::Evil side: '''Gulliver, Vizin, Plateus ::'Good side: '''Ryx, Jonson, Fanta, Menam :'Outcome: The evil side retrieves the "Iconus" with full sucess. Strategic victory from the Evil side. Tactical victory from the Good side. The Evil Side sucessfully takes up a hostage with them: Fanta. At the moment when R was calling up the gods to do his own bidding, the Evil side leaded by Andre was already on march with his own plans currently on plot. Royal, after knowing the full itention of his older brother, decides to hide the "Iconus" from him, in order to not fall on the wrong hands. Royal then march up a squad composed of Fanta, Jonson, Menam and Ryx to guard and protect the Icon. After the dawn, while Fanta was snacking some food from the supplys, she was ambushed by Vizin, and captured as a hostage. As she screamed for help, Plateus was called up by Vizin, whereas Gulliver was with Plateus at that time, to retrieve the "Iconus". The battle then begins, with Plateus against Jonson and Menam, while Gulliver was aiming down for Ryx. The battle ensued until Plateus knocked down the two fighters and retrieved sucessfully the "Iconus". Ryx, watching this happening, stabs his sword on Gulliver, wounding him on his left shoulder, but it was not enough to make him stop. At the end, Royal was shamed at himself when he arrived at the place, by knowing that he should be there to protect them and not the contrary. While this ensures, Andre has now the "Iconus", smirking narrowvly while looking at it. 'Assault on the stronghold' :Location: 'Holiday Square, Frosz Empire North Side. :'Combatants ::Evil side: 'Orca, Protox, Mal, Esteban ::'Good side: 'CloudyD, RavenG :'Outcome: The match is settled for hours straight, as the hint was to take down the warriors of the Good Side. Esteban is killed by CloudyD during the assault, motivating the rest to retrieve. Tactical victory from the Good Side. The Evil Side is defeated on the outcome, but holds now several intel about the defenses of the Good Side. Strategic Victory is divided: Half on Good Side, half on Evil Side. By the time that the first match was upcoming on the West Side of the Frosz Empire, on the North Side the place was settled up to engage another ambush. Thou the Evil Side was ready to stryke, CloudyD ambushed them all with ease, pulling them out of Protox "Invisibility Climax Technique", thus revealing them to the enemy. Prior to that, RavenG joins the battle, teaming up with Cloudy against the quartet. As the battle ensures, Cloudy gains the upperhand over them and kills Esteban, decapitating him in the process. While this occurs, Protox suggests a retrieve off the trio, as they agree. When the assault is considered over, Royal enters on the battlefield, suggesting at his brother that Andre sended them not only for attacking, but to test their defense. Thus as when the trio cames back, they pass down a scroll containing the information about the fight, more than enough for Andre to create a new strategy over the time. 'The deception of the kings' :Location: Cosmic prison, Mirizanke. :Combatants ::Neutral Side: R ::Mirizanke Realm: Iluz, Zuli, Aranké, Daiô, Paftel :Outcome: R manages to escape the cosmic prison, and obtains the power to resurrect the dead, as well his old powers back, recharged with new ones. Begining of the creation of the Neutral Army. Tactical Victory over the gods from R. Strategic Victory over the gods from R. The gods suffered a huge loss, as well are encaged on their own realm forever. While the Evil Side and the Good Side are battling eachother with the initial assaults, R was having a hard time to convince the gods of time and space (Iluz and Zuli)) to aid him to obtain his powers once more. R, getting enough of the mockery, advises them to becarefoul against him, and challenges them to a match. Prior to that, while Zuli laughs at that bold request, commending for his early vow to be on the grave, Iluz calls up the rest of the gods, whoms powers are already on their brightest to bring out and put down R. After a hard, long time battle ((equal to 100 years out of the cosmic realm of Mirizanke )) R finally manages to beat them, achieving his power with some aiding to be more powerfull, as well absorbing some of the god's own cosmic power, aiding to his supplys the capacity of bringing back the dead. As he gets out of the cosmic prison, while it was closing , R starts the preparations, broughting back from the dead Deum and Jackson to start their assault. While R smirks with the situation, the last scene reveals that the army of the neutral was already assembled, being only prepared to be resurrected. 'Battle at the square ' :Location: Golden Bell Tower, Frosz Empire South Side. :Combatants ::Evil side: Orca, Srakull ::Good side: 'Terri, Olce ::'Neutral side: Deum, Jackson :Outcome: The Golden Bell Tower is destroyed, Terri cames out wounded and Olce retrieves with her. Srakull teams up with Orca against a rampanging Jackson, while Deum watches. While the battle goes on, Deum obtains the last piece of the puzzle: the "golden brick". Strategic Victory from the Neutral Side. Loss from the Neutral Side: Jackson is killed and then is sealed by Royal and Cloudy, so it could not be brought back once more. Tactical victory from the Evil Side. The good side flees with full sucess, overpowered by the both sides. R, knowing that the last piece was in the Frosz Empire, sends out Deum and Jackson to retrieve it for him, in the hopes that he could restore his body with the piece. At the time the duo arrives at the place, a battle was already being engaged: Srakull and Orca vs Terri and Olce. Terri is heavily wounded when throwed against the giant Golden Bell Tower by Orca. As a worrying Olce arrives to aid her, Deum and Jackson would step on the scene, believing that it was their time to act. Jackson goes with all-in-all-out against the Evil Duo, while Deum searches for the piece, not taking his eyes out off the match. After a hard battle against Jackson, Orca and Srakull managed to deeply wounded Jackson and, much for his suprise, he dies with the wound. When they lock their attention on Deum, he already has catched the piece, noding at them while shouting that their time has arrived. Srakull, before going with a wounded Orca, shouts that he will have his revenge against Deum, as the latter shakes his head , countering that no one has ever beated him, and even on death he would not be beated. Both the sides would flee from the place, and when no one was around, Royal and Cloudy arrived to check up on a mortally wounded Terri, whose blood was losing deeply. While Olce laments for his bad work and aid, Royal counter-says that he did his best, and for not letting Terri die , he was a warrior with honor. Both Royal and Cloudy managed to seal Jackson, while the latter shouts that he choosed well his side, and he served well the one who ressurrected him. At the end, Deum hand's over the piece to R, wich on the latter it starts to change, becoming him once more. Then, R stands up and proclaims that the war will begin, with the troops cheering up themselfs, as he looks with Deum at his side.